Being a Goddess, loving a vamp and all things
by motherduckatschool
Summary: Being a Godddess, loving a vampire, Oh and all things in between. Ayan is sent to Waldport by the gods for screwing up. Her job is to find out the Hamiltons vampire powers So what goes wrong? Everything. Rating may go up suck at summaries R&R. Chap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

The New Beginning.

I WAS TIRED OF DRIVING AT 100-MILES PER HOUR. LETTING THE ROAD FLY beneath my tires it was boring.

I had only been driving like this for the past thirty minutes and I was already bored. While I only had, another thirty minutes left of driving. I had already wanted to be at Waldport to begin my new role.

I was wearing something that my father had not seen me in recently; a tight black skirt and a hot pink sleeveless top with a black leather jacket and my new black knee high boots.

Of course, I was kidding myself, my dad, Michel. Had not seen me for about four years there was no way he would even guess what I was wearing, let alone driving.

I was riding my Suzuki Boulevard C109R, my new departing gift from my friends, a black motorbike; it shined in the sun, well the little sun that was provided since it was so cloudy.

I was glad Michel had some time to adjust to me as my stuff had been sent down three days earlier; my M3 hot pink convertible and all my winter clothing had been flown down to Michel's place before I arrived.

I was positive it would have made his mouth drop wide open. I could have been nicer about the whole thing…

NEVERTHELESS, I was in a bad mood, a really bad mood, you know those you-should-run-and-hide-for-your's-life bad moods.

I did NOT want to drive with Michel in his police car, no way, how tacky would that look I mean come on!

Also the little thought of spending an hour in the car with him made me feel awkward, he was not known for the best conversation ice breakers (How he ever picked up my mother, I would never know).

Once again I was kidding myself, I was not angry with Michel or my hair brainless, erratic mother, Ashley, I was angry with the gods.

They had forced me to move to Waldport to find out about the new vampires, it was my job to find out who they were, what they did and if they had any other powers the gods should know about.

It sounded so stupid for me to even get into this mess but since I was the Goddess of Beauty, who was a Perfecto this meant I was able to use the five elements of life without difficulty, earth, air, fire, water and of course life itself.

It was a blessing and a curse. I meant it's all good and great in battles BUT I mean having cool power and all like that always came with the big old BUT! Damn it!

It also meant I always got the more difficult jobs from the other gods, but I had something that the other gods did not have, I had the _Phoenix_, a curse so deadly that my parents placed on me since I was two months old, well my real god parents that was.

Michel and Ashley had no idea what I really was. Or the fact that I was just over three thousand years old, merely being reborn after my job was done in that identity (no big deal).

My real parents were the Goddess of Life and the God of Death, a mother who could kill people and a father who could bring people back from the dead and humans complained that there lives were complicated. Huh. What a joke.

HOW ABOUT BEING ME FOR A BIT I'LL SHOW YOU COMPLICATED YOU UNGRATEFUL BEASTS!

I hated my curse, as every month when a full moon rose I would turn into a _Demon_ _of _the _Phoenix,_ a leader of the underworld where I would kill all those in my path.

As she was so strong and powerful that I lost control over my human form and turn into my _spirit_ form and all things I touched, I would turn to flames as the _Phoenix_ relied on anger and lust to remain powerful while I used happiness and love to control my powers.

(Great combo for me, yeah)

I was about ten minutes from Waldport when I pulled over to put my helmet on, as Michel would have freaked if he saw me show up with no helmet, being the chief of police at Waldport.

I started to go at the speed limit as I did not want to cause attention to myself but that was unlikely as everyone who I drove past started to stare. It was even worse when I got in town as I could hear all there thoughts, one of my many gifts.

_Wonder what model it is? A boy thought._

_Wow, who the hell is that? Thought another. _

Great everyone was noticing me, it was not like I did not like the attention it just that there eyes were burning through my back and I hated it, I would have rather people come up to me and just say it, not that was possible as I was driving past them.

I finally made it to Michel's he was waiting out front.

His face mirrors his thoughts Oh my goodness what happen to my quiet daughter.

He tired to compose himself but he was not having much luck or maybe I was good at reading people in general and my gift was a bonus. I hide my smile as I hoped off the bike and pulled my helmet off and flick my hair around so it was not in my face.

"Hi…Dad"

He stared at me still shocked.

"Um, dad, are you okay?" I knew he wasn't but I had to play human so I had to ask.

"Hi… Anastasia"

He struggled to say my name out loud. He gave an awkward one-armed hug as I strolled up to the steps.

"It's good to see you Anya. How's Ashley?"

"Mum's, great dad. It's good to see you too."

As if mum would not be great, she had left Michel for a better life and claimed she had found it.

I was the only one who knew her tiny regret for not leaving me there to be raised in a quiet town so I would not have made myself another human identity, Angel.

That was right, I was singing the shops one day when my producer found me and made me into a star.

I kept my identity a secret only my parents knew, oh and every single demon and goddess ever created, along with the people who knew my secret, so some humans, elves, witches and wizards, there was no shortage.

Thankfully Michel's phone rang, it was work they had a case they wanted him to look at; so he left saying he would not be home for dinner.

I walked to my room to unpack, as Michel had no idea what to do with my stuff. What a surprise.

I got out my cosmetics; they were different from others as my moisturiser shielded my skin from the sun, so it would not sparkle in the sun, now I would have got a kick out of that (and it would be a joy to explain).

My make-up made my skin not look like I was wearing make-up.

I had to do a lot to be human, luckily I was down to only needing one hour of sleep, I could not wait until I was eighteen as I would no longer need to sleep at all as it was the age, that I decided I would not age from that point on (GO ME! GO ME!) , well I could if I did not keep my beauty remedies up but other than that, I would be fine.

I decided that I would fake sleep tonight cause as tonight would be my quietest night and tomorrow my work would begin (Oh joy).

After dinner and nice hot shower I was ready I fell into bed thinking about all the challenges I would face.


	2. Chapter 2 Faking it

AN: Thank you for those who added me or send reviews, this is my first story and I was not sure if I wanted to post anymore. Let me know if you want more.

Oh, by the way people seem to wonder why I posted the story with Twilight. The reason being that I was inspired to write after I read twilight. Also later chapters have little bits of twilight in them. Well enjoy.

Motherduckatschool

Faking it.

IT WAS FIVE AM WHEN I ROSE OUT OF BED, I SLOWLY WATCHED MICHEL back out of the driveway so I could get ready in peace.

I had a shower, slowly moisturised and evenly my skin, and applied my make-up daintily, making my skin perfect so that would not shine, quite literally (Shiny me, sparkly me).

I ate my breakfast and packed my bag before getting on my bike to ride to school. I took forever getting ready, just so when I would arrive I would make an entrance no one would forget and also because the information I had been given told me that the vampires never arrived to school early so they would blend in, yeah right!

I would spot them a mile away, at least.

When I arrived at school everyone, turned to stare. I got off my bike and took my helmet off before flicking my hair out of my face. I did not have to read people thoughts to know what they were thinking; their faces said it all. I smiled.

_Oh my, who on earth is that?_

_Wow what a cute outfit._

I knew I was wearing the right outfit, a white skirt, with light blue leggings, a blue long-sleeved top, with a white parker and my new white knee high boots.

I walked past everyone pretending to be in my own world. It was so easy to fool humans, than again I was good at faking it.

I walked into the office with confidence, I was not going to take a deep breath like most and I wanted people to think I could handle anything. By the looks of things, I was already doing that.

Inside was warm and cosy, I walked up to the desk. A woman with big red glasses looked up at me.

_Oh, my who is this; she must have the wrong school. She thought. _

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Anastasia Smith," I informed her. Her eyes became wide, just as I thought the daughter of the Chief had finally decided to show up after months of planning, or so they thought.

_This cannot be Anya; she was so quiet and shy last time. _

Wrong, I had not seen anyone last time to make myself seem quiet and shy. That was what Michel thought as we barely spoke. I was always 'sleeping' because I spent that whole two weeks in bed claiming to have the flu.

Since Michel was not at home, I would then sneak off and do the jobs, I had been assigned so I could go home to Phoenix. It was ironic that I had the curse of the _Phoenix_ and I lived in Phoenix most of my human life, well this time around.

"Of course." She searched some papers and found what she needed. She gave me a map, my timetable and a slip that I had to get teachers to sign at the beginning of my class then give to her at the end of the day.

Too easy! She showed me the best routs around school and gave me my locker number. She then smiled and hoped that I would like my stay in Waldport. I smiled back my favourite fake smile. After all, my work had only just begun. Hopefully. I would have a smooth day.

By the time I got out of the office, the parking lot was full. I searched through the lot until I came across it. The black V8 turbo charged SS Commodore. Perfect, they were at school; I knew it was the vampires' car as it was the newest car around, (apart from my bike of course). I also knew these vampires liked to drive fast and you can't drive fast in a crappy car, so it was theirs.

They were just hopping out when I walked past them, letting my hair flow in the wind. I knew it would haunt them, as their eyes were black, but I had no choice I had to give them an early warning. Most people who met me and wanted to know my secrete usually died, no matter who they were, or what they were for that matter.

They would have to hunt tonight otherwise as they would lose control of themselves soon. My power suddenly blocked my thought from them, so that the vampire called Robert, who I just discovered could read minds, would not be able to read my mind, which would throw him off balance, to say the least.

He could not read my mine but I could read his.

_If we don't hunt, tonight Harvey will surely lose it. I don't see why we should test him like this, he could hurt someone. Why can't we stick to his limits and work around them? _

So Harvey was the newest vampire to their life, but more importantly, Robert could read minds, I would have to file it away for later as the bell had gone for class and I did not want to be late for my first class; English advanced, easy.

I found the English building with ease as walked towards the door I started to speed up as I could hear the teacher was about to begin, but my entrance stopped that.

I walked in causally and handed my slip to the teacher with a smile. He read my name and nearly began chocking on his own spit. I must have really set a reputation for being shy and quiet last time. Interestingly, his thoughts were nearly identical to Michel's.

I smiled once more as he handed me the reading list, I read it as I took my seat at the back of class.

The list was plain, Bronte, Shakespeare and a few others I already read a thousand times. I had brought my old essays down anyway if I left it too late so I was covered. People tried their hardest not to stare but some tried to get a quick glance. I listened to that teacher drag on about Shakespeare and I wrote notes just to pass the time.

Thankfully, the bell rang. As I packed my stuff up, I looked up as I felt I was being watched. Sure enough, there was a boy staring at me.

"Hi I'm Blake, your Anastasia Smith aren't you?"

He looked like a nerd. He had a bump on the left side of his head with thick short oily blonde hair, and he had a crease on his forehead along with shadows under his eyes. He seems not to notice them.

"Anya" I corrected.

Everyone around turned to look at me, I slowly rose from my seat and began to walk towards the door. Blake caught up to me and began to walk with me.

"So where is your next class?" he asked.

"Textiles with Miss Emerson" I replied, no need to be rude.

I knew it was a small class but I refused to change my timetable the slightest.

"Oh, well I could show the way as I have Government and that is on the way." He was definitely overhelpful, but I suppose since I was feeling polite I would say yes.

"Yeah, that would be great." It was all I could say without being rude.

We walked together and I could tell that some people were walking close to us just to hear our conversation. Creepy much!?

"So this is different from Phoenix?" He asked

"Much different, there's this thing we call the sun and you actually get to feel it instead of just feeling the rain." I knew I was being sarcastic but I hate how people follow you, it is really annoying.

"Oh." We had reached my class.

"See ya." I said as I opened the door to face another challenge.

Textiles was easy to me, kind of a second nature. I had always loved it; I could sew and think about anything.

I was relying on this class so I would not lose my sanity. I got my slip signed and the teacher gave a review of what our class was doing.

We were making costumes to wear down our Waldport runway fashion show, which was being held next month or whenever all our outfits were finished. By the looks of my class that looked like a long way, away.

I had decided what my costume was going to be: a black and red angel outfit. It would have a corset for a top and have a short layered, puffy skirt. My friends would get a kick out of the outfit when they saw it once it was finished.

I worked on my pattern until the end of the period. Next, I had trigonometry. Trig was easy I had never had any trouble with it. I found out a girl called Hilary sat with me in trig also sat with me in Spanish.

Once class had finished she lead me to the cafeteria. I slowly walked catching all eyes that looked at me; just then, Hilary talked to me so I turn to look at her.

"Do you want to sit with me today?" she asked. Why not? It could be fun.

"Yeah that would be great," I replied.

Before turning back to the door, I flicked my hair leaving nearly all the boys in the room breathless. The vampire turned but they were not dazed as their thoughts were different from others, but they still thought of me for a second.

Who was I?

I smiled to myself before taking the line to buy lunch. The food here was okay, but I skipped most of the fatty foods and went straight for the salads. They looked like something edible other then the slush they call pizza or whatever it was.

It seems that I was the new shiny object for the day. Most guys looked me just because I was something new to look; at most thinking of me as their lover or something.

I smiled to myself. If my lips touch any of their lips they would fall to their death, as no man could kiss me with lust.

Only a man with a pure heart and who loved me could kiss me and not die from the kiss of death and from their thoughts, it was lust. In saying this, I could kiss men. It was that they could not kiss me on the lips, but the hand was okay.

It was the second time I saw the family of vampires. They sat at the back of the room away from the sun, too quiet for human ears to hear them talking so fast or to see that they pecked at the food and pretended to eat it, playing human I asked Hilary.

"Hilary, who are they?"

Hilary and another girl looked up but from the sound of my voice, anyone could tell who I was looking at.

The vampires.

I can't believe she has been here for less than a day and she already is staring at them, isn't every guy looking at her enough! Even Rowan and Blake are looking at her.

She mentally wined at Blake's name; it was so obvious that she liked him along with the rest of the girls at school.

Pity that he was crushing on me and did not so much as notice Hilary's face whenever he spoke her name.

"Oh, there the Hamilton's… and the Louis'," she said.

"Go on." I egged her on knowing that she would have the gossip I needed to begin my report on the things the humans knew, lies or real I had to know.

Robert looked at me. I had to look away. His eyes were coal black, but that was not the reason. It was because I felt I was going to stare at him.

I already knew what he looked like, he was perfect just like his family, pale ice skin, perfect features equally proportioned, his brown hair messy but yet it suited him, strong, with some muscle, not as much as his brother Hector but more than his brother Harvey.

His brother Hector had deep dark brown hair, almost black. While his brother, Harvey had light ash blonde hair.

His sisters were equally perfect in every way except that instead of muscle, they had perfectly toned bodies.

The youngest sister was short with dark hair that looked like a thorny bush but it suited her.

While the eldest sister had beautiful wavy blond hair, it suited her long curvy body.

"Well," she began. I knew she had been waiting to dish out all the gossip she knew to someone like me. At the same time, Robert turned to look at me.

I turned my head to Hilary quickly; I could not bear meeting his gaze.

"Well the guy with dark brown hair is Hector Hamilton, while the guy with light ash blond hair is Harvey Louis. While the girl who is blonde is Sabrina Louis and the other girl is Crystal Hamilton. The guy with brown hair is Robert Hamilton. Harvey and Sabrina are twins, but they are all foster kids of Mr. And Mrs Hamilton," She continued.

"How long have they lived here?" While I knew this already, I had to ask it, I was playing human.

"They moved here 3 years ago, from Alaska."

"Oh." It was all I could say.

"Oh, don't worry, they are really weird so don't waste your time getting to know them. They are all together, together. Hector and Sabrina are together and Crystal and Harvey. While Robert may be single, he does not date anyone here, as no one is good enough. So don't waste your time"

She tried to hide her envy for being rejected, but I could tell. I wondered when it happened. She tried to hide her implied meaning 'Don't waste your time.'

If only she knew that, I did not have time to date.

At that, I had to smile, but my smile quickly faded when Robert looked at me before turning away to also smile.

Knowing vampire ears, he probably could hear her as well as read her mind, not that there was anything she did not express in her face.

At least she tried not to show her distaste for all the guys in the room for looking at me.

Luckily, for me, they got up and left for class so I no longer had to meet Robert's gaze, I prayed I did not have a class with him or his family, as I knew how good my blood would taste to a vampire.

After all, they did have a better sense of smell than most creatures and we always smelt good to those around us, especially to demons and I had a demon in me, which just made me smell and taste better to all creatures especially those who needed blood to survive.

I got bored with the trivial human talks; it was tiresome just answering them. I looked at the time and decided that it was time for me to go to class. A girl who called herself Blair told me that we had Biology and Gym together.

We walked to my locker, I got my Biology books and we walked to class. She was the only person I felt I could trust; somehow, I knew we were going to be great friends.

We did not speak and it felt soothing but that feeling did not last.

I nearly stopped at the doorway and had to use all the energy in my body to keep moving when I saw him sitting there, Robert.

"Anya, are you ok?" Blair asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

She did not question it any longer.

I quickly composed my face and briskly walked down the aisle of tables and straight to the teacher's desk. I got my slip signed and got my textbook from him. His teacher plate said his name was Mr Sand.

He led me to the table that Robert sat. Dam it! Couldn't he place me on the empty table of four?

Going though his thoughts I found out he liked to fill up half empty tables. GREAT! Just my luck!

Ah well, I would try to sit there but I prayed that I would not let him lose control, as it would be my fault for all their deaths. Then I would have to bring them all back from the dead and then erase their memories. Great by then I would be unconscious and that would be pretty hard to explain.

Then I would need to explain to the vampires why I was not dead as well. This just got worse the more I thought about it, great.

Why did I pick Biology?

Right, because I did it at Phoenix and I was playing human. Dam it! I managed to calm myself before anyone could notice.

I slowly took my seat and prayed for a miracle. Unfortunately for me, I read his thoughts and I discovered the horrible truth (you would think being a Goddess I got the goods like a miracle BUT NOOOO).

Her blood it smells so good. In over seventy years, I have never smelt something so good. I must kill her.

I could no longer listen to his details of how he was going to kill everyone in this room to just taste my blood.

NOOOO! I wanted to scream but I could not. He wanted to kill me. The longer I sat next to him the stronger the smell became! I needed to think quickly, to save us both a lot of explaining.

Then it hit me I could summon air to swirl around us so he could no longer smell me for the lesson, that way he would not turn into the monster he feared. It was the longest lesson I ever had.

Not because I knew all the work, but I was afraid that if I stopped my magic he would try to hurt everyone just to taste my blood. I had to concentrate. Thankfully the bell went and he quickly left, more quickly then he should have but it did not matter he was safe. I was thankful that he also helped the situation by not breathing at least. He did not want to kill me I think… but I would think about that later as I now had to go to gym and play human.

"Hey, your Anastasia Smith, aren't you?" A boy asked. He had messy blonde hair and a lean figure.

"Yes and who are you?" I knew the words were rude but I was not in the mood.

"Oh, right I'm Rowan." He replied with his ego not bruised. That was a first.

"Oh," it was all I could say.

"So where is your next class?" he inquired.

"Oh I have gym," I replied.

"Hey Blair, wait!" I called.

"See ya," I called as I left him standing there.

Blair let me ponder my own thoughts as she led the way to gym.

Thankfully, I would not have to play sport today but the coach said I could use a school uniform for sport or I could use what I had at home. I informed him I would use the uniform only with certain sports we were playing. It would all depend.

At least that gave me a chance to shop at Port Angles this weekend, well that would be my excuse to Michel.

Gym was a blur. I watched from the sidelines. Thankfully, school ended and I quickly exited before anyone else could ask any more questions.

I walked briskly to the office to hand in my slip, but Robert was there, I stopped in my tracks I forced myself to the back wall away from the door. I picked up the argument. It was about him changing his Biology class for anything but he had no option. He turned to leave the room only to spot me. He quickly walked out of the room never meeting my gaze again.

"How was your first day at school?" Asked woman with big red glasses, I read her nametag this time her name was Miss Warren.

"Fine," I lied flawlessly.

I walked out of the room as fast as I could without looking suspicious and drove home as fast as I could, trying to calm myself down so I could think properly. I was sure of a couple things well almost those things,

One, that I smelt great to Robert, maybe his whole family, I could not be sure,

Two, that I would have to use my powers to stop the vampires doing two things,

One, not kill me and

Two, not to question who I was I would remain human to them unless I had no choice but to tell them resulting in their deaths and

Lastly, I started to think that maybe I was falling for Robert but that was impossible, as I could not like, let alone love… right?

It was too soon to say but I felt different around him, but I was kidding myself. I knew the real reason, it happened in the past…

It began when I saved too many lives in the eighteen hundreds. At the beginning of the nineteen hundreds, I was told to kill more innocent people or the world would become unbalanced.

So I let the plague take over Europe for a short time. Unfortunately, for me, I was protecting a human's family at the time. But I was too late and the family caught the plague. The boy was just eighteen and was about to die!

His parents had already died and so he was alone. However, then a vampire Doctor came up to him and offered him a chance to become a vampire. That vampires name was Alexander or in other words Dr. Hamilton.

The boy he saved was named was Robert...

Robert Hamilton...

Ever since then I continued to watch over him always being there, but he did not know that I existed until now… I did not know how I was going to explain it when he started to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

All I could do now was pray. Pray that he would never discover the horrible truth about me. I was going to have to come up with a back-up plan so I could prepare for the worst. Once, I told the truth I could not take it back and they would instantly fall to their death. It was part of my curse.

That no one could know the truth without the proper documents, I was going to need them and fast.

Now how to get them?

So the truth was I was not angry with the Gods but I was angry with myself for getting into this mess and then agreeing to do this mission instead of spending ten days in darkness, that would have been easier. It also would have stopped a lot of questions by the Gods of why after seventy years I still did not know all the information already. It probably was because I respected privacy of others, when I could, not that the Gods would understand that, even if they tried.

AN: You want another chapter? Please review as I think my story is crap, but if you review then I will do it for your sakes. Happy reading.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay I know it took forever but my friend who edits my chapters has a life too. Also Not many people read the story and it takes me the while to earn confidence to keep writing.

Thank you for those who added me or send reviews, this is my first story and I was not sure if I wanted to post anymore. Let me know if you want more.

This is dedicated to: coyote13, realifebella and of course . (Thanks for the reviews) and lastly Edward's angst (where would I be without you?)

Lying to protect the truth.

THE FOLLOWING DAY WAS WORSE, WELL FOR ME, MAYBE NOT FOR THE

Vampires, but I was kidding myself. Robert left because of me, to try and learn to control his thirst for me, that was very unlikely, but he could always try. I was going to have to get used to the death stares of his family eventually.

I could see it now. Slowly, one by one, the smell of me would be too hard to resist and they would move, I would be forced to follow, they would question me, I would lie flawlessly, we would get into a fight, I would win and they would die. The future did not look too bright for them no matter which way I looked at it.

I met Blair under the shelter of the cafeteria. Blair was not ugly, though she considered herself average and all the rumours about her beauty were completely false. She was a lean figure, not that you could tell under her clothes.

She had beautiful green eyes and fair skin with freckles. Her hair was a dark brown but looked black. She felt insulted when people called her hair black and told them off. She had red streaks though her hair. She wore jeans that had a rip on the knee and a red top and a thin jacket. She did not feel the cold as she had lived in England for seven years. In fact, she liked the cold.

"Morning Blair," I yelled out to her as soon as I cut the engine.

"Hey," she called back as she started to move towards me. "So Waldport boring you to death yet?" she asked once we met.

What I wanted to say was YES! Totally, I would love to leave now and save everyone a lot of trouble not to mention it is ten times easer to be in darkness for ten days then it is to be here! Instead I lied.

"Not really, I have only been here for just over two days, but I will be honest there is not much to do here is there?"

"Not really," she replied with a smile.

She could tell I was lying, only because she had been in my position and she knew what it was like to have lots to do, then not have much to do in a completely different state let alone another country in her case.

She was nice to me; I was going to have to 'hang out' with her soon just to play human. If only she knew what I did at night, killing demons in completely different countries. All it took was the Gods to make one simple phone call and voila, I was at the scene to save the day.

Once again, I smiled to myself. The day passed as a blur until lunch. That's when I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Anastasia, now listen carefully as I am going to say this once. About one hundred miles from here is a demon. You need to destroy it before it hits the town's borders or it will jeopardise all we have going on in Waldport."

"Yes" I replied blankly. I knew my work was about to begin.

"Hey, I'm not feeling real well so I'm going to skip lunch and you know get some air outside okay, I'll see you in class." I told Blair and Hilary.

"Um, okay, do you want us to come with you?" Blair asked.

"No, I'll be just fine." I replied as I walked off.

The moment I hit the doors I picked up my pace and headed for my bike. Once on the road I quickly found the demon, his smell reeked for a mile away.

Once I was on the outskirts of the town I hid my bike in the trees and got my knives out from under my skirt from my knife band on my leg and started to load my banishing gun, just in case I missed.

I got into a crouch ready to pounce on the demon.

Within minutes, he picked up my scent and began to run very fast, well too fast for human eyes to see but not for me.

At the exact moment, he leaped in the air I pounced on him pinning him to the ground with his face staring at me.

I got my knife and stabbed him in the heart. It only wounded him but it was enough. I slowly placed my lips close to his lips but not touching them as I began to suck away his life from his mouth. It looked like golden dusk was going into my mouth. Slowly he stopped moving and he was dead, well almost.

I stood up and flicked my hands slightly. His body lit on fire and slowly burned to ash.

I collected the ash in a jar with my power to manipulate particles to do what I wanted. I looked at my watch. I would need to speed if I was going to make it back to school on time.

I jumped on my bike and sped all the way, until I was just outside the school. Then I hit the brakes and arrived though the gate at a normal speed. I parked in my spot and ran all the way to class arriving just as everyone was being seated.

No one seemed to notice that I just had arrived... well almost. I could still feel the looks Robert's family were giving as I ran to class. Vampires seemed to hear everything, but I prayed they had not heard my phone call. Being a Goddess, we could speak faster than vampires could, so I hoped they had not heard, but I had a feeling that hope was in vain.

Thankfully, the rest of the day passed as a blur. In Gym, I did nothing as I played up my sickness. It was too easy.

Once I got to my bike, I hit the accelerator and sped off. I had to go home and change cars because I was assigned to the kitchen. I had discovered last night that Michel burned all the food he cooked so he ate out a lot. I intended to change that. From now on we would eat more at home and less eating out.

Soon after, I was at the supermarket, doing shopping, how human of me. I got what I needed and drove home, finding places in the kitchen to store all the food. I made dinner in silence, Pasta, something healthy to an extent. I got out my Laptop and checked my e-mails.

There were some e-mails from my producer about my latest album; it was number one, what a surprise, not.

Other e-mails were from Ashley and my friends. First things first I would need to write one to Ashley to calm her down as she was worried as I had not answered her calls.

Mum,

Calm down, the reason I have not been answering your calls as you always call me in class, and well I have been busy, but relax I'm fine the weather is wet, but that's nothing new, I've got to go as dinner is in the oven and I can't let it burn,

Lots of love,

Anya.

XOXOXOX

Ok, so that last part was a lie but she did not need to know the truth plus the less she knew the better, for her own sake.

The next emails were from my friends demanding that I call them so we could 'hang out'. Well at least I did not have to lie to everyone that I knew, that comforted me to an extent. I would feel better if they moved to Waldport but I could not have everything.

I decided to do my human homework before Michel got home so I would have time to save the world while he slept unknowingly. I just finished as he walked through the door.

"Anya, I'm home," Michel yelled.

Well that was obvious as I could hear your car a mile away. Duh! Instead, I said nothing.

"What's for dinner?" he asked hungrily.

"Pasta with Mushroom, bacon and cheese sauce," I replied.

His face said it all. He was not used to such an advanced meal that consisted of very little meat. Thankfully, he still was willing to try it. After eating in a few minutes of silence, Michel spoke.

"So how's school here?"

What I wanted to say was terrible. I hate not telling anyone the truth, especially to the Vampires who I so wish could know the truth. It would stop all the death stares they gave me for making their brother leave! Instead, I said, "Its fine."

"Made any friends yet?"

"Yeah, Blair and Hilary, Hilary is in my Spanish and Trigonometry class and Blair has Gym and is in my Biology class."

"Blair Heaney and Hilary Rosa?" he questioned.

Who else has those names in this small town?

"Yes." I replied calmly, well I tried however; it seemed that Michel enjoyed his meal too much to notice.

After cleaning up, I said good night to Michel and got ready to go out again. I showered, moisturised and applied my make-up. I put on my black tight skirt, black singlet top with my black leather jacket and my black knee high boots. It was my 'superhero' outfit so I was not noticed and I could save the day without too many people noticing.

I heard Michel's heavy breathing from his room. He was asleep, and it was time to go. I slowly jumped out of my window and began to run to Newport. I could run faster than the speed of light so I arrived there in minutes.

The main streets were dead but behind those streets were alleyways filled with predators. In other words, demons hungry for human women to make love to before killing them, then letting the blood soak into their skins and at the same time drinking it as well.

It was a painful experience and not a pleasant way to die. I stood on the rooftops keeping an eye and ear for trouble. Around three in the morning, I heard a scream. I ran as fast as I could to her. I could hear her pleading.

"Please, stop, I beg of you!" She pleaded to the man. A demon, not a man, well he was but let's not get picky shall we, There was a man but he was not human; but he was in human form. Oh my God that takes too long to say damn it.

"Quiet or I will kill you." He threatened in a low voice.

Her reply was a whimper.

"Hey, idiot," I yelled from the shadows.

"Cut that out or else I'll cause you pain like never before!" I threatened.

He slowly turned but he could not see me so he walked towards the darkness. Once he was in the shadows, I pounced on him from the building roof I was standing on. His head hit the ground with a thump.

"Run; Run as far away as you can. If you take the alleyway on your left you will end up on a main street, you will be safe there," I yelled to his victim.

She scurried to her feet and ran in the direction I told her too. Her car was there so she would be safe.

"Now... How to make you learn your lesson, demon?" I sneered.

He spoke no words but his eyes looked into mine. He knew who I was. He got to his feet. He smiled a sly smile. I gave him a death stare. Only my death stare paralysed the body. He could not move. I pushed him to the ground never looking away and took his life in one breath. I burned his body and watched him turn to ash. I cleaned up my mess and left him. I had killed enough for one night, and I needed my one-hour of sleep before getting ready for another day at school.

By the time, I hit the pillow it was four in the morning. I closed my eyes. It was the first night I dreamt of him, looking at the sky. It took me a while to figure out that I was watching the future and not dreaming, unfortunately.

It would have been a nice change.

The rest of the week happened this way. It became quite frustrating, as I could not hear what he was thinking as he stared out to nothing. By the end of the week, I knew that Robert could read minds and that Harvey was the newest vampire.

How sad that I had only figured out two things, I was going to have to improve or they would pay the price of other unhappy Gods. Thankfully, I could do as I pleased on the weekends, as Michel was never home.

So I used my powers to do the housework and get ahead with homework. With lots of time to spare I drove to Seattle to hang out with my friends from Phoenix, we liked to drive fast, but we could run faster.

"Hey," I yelled as I pulled up in my car.

"Hey, how are you?" Erin chimed.

Erin had wavy short blond hair, her eyes were coffee brown and they sparkled, her skin was tanned. She wore a red singlet top and blue denim short shorts. Her red sunnies sat on the top of her head gracefully and of course her favourite red thongs. (**AN: flip flops people I'm Aussie)**

"I'm good, where is everyone?"

"Jessica is getting coffee; Carly is booking us a table for lunch and Jade is…"

"Fashionably late" I finished.

"Exactly" Jessica said, in one hand was a tray of four coffees, in the other, her coffee with her handbag slipping off her arm.

Jessica wore an off the shoulders dark blue shift dress with matching flats. She also had a pair of designer blue sunnies. Her brown hair tied up in a ponytail, while her grey eyes twinkled, her tanned skin looked flawless.

"I'll take that, thank you," said Carly as she sped up to Jessica to take her coffee that Jessica had just handed to me; it was de-caf.

Carly wore a white tank top, with a light blue jacket and a pair of dark jeans. It made her brown hair look red in the sun as her hair blew in the wind she brought. She was also tanned, with her brown eyes covered by her black sunnies. She wore her favourite sneakers.

We slowly drank our coffee as we waited for Jade; she had a habit of always being late. Twenty minutes later, she arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," she huffed.

"About time if you ask me," Carly murmured under her breath.

Jade being who she was, stuck her tough out. How childish.

Jade's dead straight, long black hair had now been curled into lovely curls. Her green eyes excited and her tanned skin glowed with happiness. She wore a white skirt and a strapless purple top. Her sunnies began to fall out of her hair but she caught them before they fell to the ground. Her white boots contrasted her skin perfectly.

"Nice outfit," she commented.

She was the first to notice what I was wearing. A black skirt, with a hot pink singlet top, my 6-inch pink highs made me the tallest, my hair in a messy bun, I also wore my pink sunnies.

"Now let's get shopping!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Definitely" We all chimed.

We knew where to go as we shopped regularly. We went to the women's section and picked out about twenty things to try on each. After trying them on and complimenting each other generously, we brought about ten new outfits.

I was secretly happy that I brought my car and I could use it only for myself, unlike them who would have to use one car for four people and their new clothes; even if they ran home it would be hard to sort out.

We headed to the restaurant that Carly had picked. It was a French restaurant. It was obvious that the waiter tried to flirt with us. It made him look like a try hard. He should stick to the girl he was going on a date with after he finished work. Once he left to get our drinks, we laughed about it for a while. We had to told him what drinks we wanted in French but he only knew English, we still got a kick out of his blank face

"So," Jessica said.

"So what?" I replied.

What on earth was she going on about? Then it hit me, she was implying about Robert, as she was so convinced that we would fall in love one day. You would think after eighty years she would give up.

However, she was the persistent one of us. Whatever she thought she claimed it came true. Yeah right, Robert falls for me. The saddest part of this thought was deep inside I almost wished it were true, but it was not. I was going to have to lie if it got too personal.

"Well…" she began

"Has Robert noticed you and asked you out." Jade blurted out.

"JADE!" Carly exclaimed.

"Sorry" Jade murmured "I just thought well..." she did not finish; she just stared at the table.

"No, it's okay." I comforted Jade.

She was the youngest and she was the most excited about me one day falling in love and being happy. I felt guilty so I was going to answer with the truth.

"Well the truth is yes he has noticed me and no he has not asked me out because he smelt my blood and now he is hiding somewhere trying to control his thirst for my blood so he does not attempt to kill me. I say attempt as there is no way he would never succeed."

"Oh" Jessica whispered.

They all looked away; it was their way of apologising to me for bringing the topic up. Even though they did it every time we met, so I was used to it. Thankfully, the waiter came with our drinks. We ordered our meals and the waiter left.

"So, I've been thinking, how would you guys like to move to Waldport so you could help me on my mission?" I said with a smile. "It would be fun plus I think it would be a good experience. What do you think?"

"Us? Are you kidding?" Jade exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, totally. It would be great," I replied.

"The Gods would never allow it," said Jessica.

"Let me take care that," I replied with a sly smile.

"Be careful, we don't want you to get hurt," Erin warned.

"I will, so will you come?" I asked.

"I speak for all of us; we will come; if you get all the documents we need to come." Carly said, but we all knew that was an order.

"Then it's agreed." I said. "A toast: TO US" I said as I raised my glass to them. They followed and we chimed our glasses together.

"TO US" they agreed.

We all burst into laughter; we were idiots. We had just agreed to break all the rules just to be together to do one mission, which would probably get us in serious trouble later. Ah well, that was tomorrow's worries. Tomorrow I was at school, so I could concentrate on it then. Until then I was going to concentrate on what had to be done tonight, hanging out with my friends and playing my role as a human to convince Michel that I did not spend all my weekends at home doing things that were dangerous. If only he knew. I smiled at that thought, Michel figuring out the truth that would be interesting. Eventually it was late and I needed to get home before Michel realised that I had gone far.

"We will miss you." Jade cried as we hugged.

"I'll be back, I promise, plus soon you will be in Waldport and all will be well." I promised.

"Take care." Jessica whispered in my ear as we hugged.

"I will." I promised.

"Don't get blown up." Erin said sarcastically.

"Well the Gods would be blown away." I laughed.

"We will come and visit." Carly declared.

"I can barely wait." I smiled.

After all the hugs, were over, I got into my car and drove off reaching one hundred miles an hour before hitting the freeway.

"I'm home." I called to Michel as I walked through the door.

"There you are! Where were you?" Michel asked in concern.

"Dad, I left a note." I replied as I walked up the stairs past him.

"You could have told me," he demanded.

"Dad what part of I left you a note don't you get?" I demanded back. "I leave note for mum all the time!"

"Well you should have told me!" He did not give up!

"Dad, we came up with it today, I did not want to disturb you at work."

"Oh." I had won the argument.

"Oh and dad one more thing, get used to it." I said as I slammed my door. He walked down the stairs lost in his own thoughts.

"Arg!" I threw my pillow at the wall.

I sighed, I slowly walked over and picked my pillow up and placed it on my bed. I got ready for bed then went to my bookcase until I came across the book I needed, The Goddesses Manual.

I had never used it, but now I needed it to learn how to get the documents with the least amount of work required. Before long, it was four o'clock and I wanted to sleep. To see his face again, I closed my eyes to see Robert's future, only I saw him running towards his car and well it looked like he was coming home. Wow. He had more guts than most to face me again and my irresistible smell. That or he was insane.

I went with the other option hoping I was right, that he was strong mentally and physically...

AN: You want another chapter? Please review as I think my story is crap, but if you review then I will do it for your sakes. Happy reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Playing Human... well sort of.

MONDAY MORNING I AWOKE TO FIND THAT IT COLDER THEN NORMAL, IT

was going to snow today and at least I would not have to kill any demons today, as they hated the cold.

I arrived at school and people greeted me as I walked through the car park. Blake took his seat next to me in English. We had a quiz on a book they had read. I filled the correct answers even if I had not read the book, well I knew what it was about now. Sometimes it helped to have powers. It was now regular habit for Blake to walk me to textiles.

Textile's was good, as I had finished creating my pattern and I was beginning to cut out my fabric, so time flew by. Once I was in trig and Spanish I sat next to Hilary. As we walked to class, we heard murmurs of surprise and cheers. It was snowing.

"Wow, it's snowing." Hilary murmured.

It was quite a beautiful watching it fall. Well until people started to throw it at each other. I walked past each snowball that came my way. I was just about to open the cafeteria door when a snowball was about to hit me. I caught it in the palm of my hand. I turn to see who it was.

It was Hector; he had been aiming for Robert and missed. I gave him a long hard stare, before throwing it at him at full strength. It hit him hard, well harder than his brother Harvey.

They both turned to look at me, I looked at them with a straight face that read, and don't do it again, before walking off with my head high as I walked through the doors of the cafeteria and took my usual seat at our table.

"Not into the snow?" Blair asked as she sat next to me. She was not the best at dodging snowballs. She looked at my dry outfit surprised.

"I love snow, well until people start to throw it, I would rather watch it." I replied honestly.

"Lucky you, your all dry." Hilary complained as she sat down puffing.

She liked snow, until it melted into her clothes. I had to smile, as even if she hated the feeling, she still had said yes to Blake to help him with his snow fight after school.

"It's all about balance." I replied with a smile.

"Everything is going to be okay." Said a whisper.

I turn to see who was talking to me only to find no one was there. It took me a minute to realise that it was Crystal. She was talking to her family as they 'guarded' Robert to their table.

"Of course, everything is going to be okay Crystal." Robert Hissed.

I watched them slowly sit. I began to smile, it was humorous to watch Robert try and convince his family there was nothing wrong.

"Who are you staring at Anya?" Hilary Asked. As she, follows, my stare.

The Hamilton's again?! She thought, can't she just enjoy all the attention she gets from all the other students!

Robert turned to look at me; I turned away to look at the table while I letting my hair create a curtain around me.

"Robert is looking at you." She tried to whisper into my ear, but nearly everyone on the table heard it as it came out in a burst of laughter.

I rolled my eyes. Blair gave me a comforting smile. I gave her a half smile back. I was determine not to look at him, so I spend the whole lunch in deep conversation with Blair. I let her explain everything in her life; from her two baby brothers to her favourite sport.

Several times, I had to tell Hilary to stop staring at Robert. He seemed to not give up, the whole lunch he stared at me! As the bell went, Blair said she would walk with me to class. As I reached the cafeteria doors, I tolerated myself one look at Robert. Instead of looking, I somehow glared at him, before flicking my hair and turning towards the exit, before exiting out gracefully.

"Come on Blair, let's go."

"Coming." She called.

I could still feel the stares of his family as I turned the corner.

As soon as I was in the classroom, I found my seat and began to read The Goddesses Manual again. I was still reading the chapter for how to obtain documents without difficulty. It was harder then it sounded. I started to take notes. It was not long before I was in my own world, drawing. The chair next to me squeaked. I quickly turned to another page of my book, as I finally realised what I had drawn, I was afraid if Robert had seen, after all it was a drawing of him.

"Hello, my name is Robert Hamilton. You must be Anya Smith." He voice was the sweetest thing I had ever heard, like melted chocolate on strawberries.

I needed to compose myself. I slowly turned to look at him.

"You know, it's rude to use someone's nickname without them telling it to you first." I replied, trying my best to conceal my smile.

"Oh." He said back.

He knew what I meant; if you have just met someone, you refer to them with their full name unless they tell you to use another name. In other words he had slipped.

How did she figure that out? Man she picks things up quickly. He thought.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm glad someone picked up that I don't like my full name much." I lied flawlessly. I started to wonder if I had said too much.

After all, I was 'only' human. The thought of that made me smile again. Thankfully, Mr Sand had begun the lesson. It would let Robert ponder in his own thoughts for a while. I saw him at the corner of my eye lean away from the table to try and get some free air. I rolled my eyes to myself, as if that was going to help. Instead of making it harder for him I summon air around us so he could breathe.

"Lets begin!" Mr Sand exclaimed.

Man he needed a hobby, if he was so excited about us looking through a microscope figuring out what each layer of an onion cells looked like.

"Lady's first?" Robert asked.

Well at least he was still a gentleman to me. I looked through the microscope. I already knew the answer, but I was playing human.

"Prophase" I said as I began to move the slide.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as his hand touched mine to stop me from moving the slide.

I was used to his kind touching me, so I did not flinch from his ice-cold touch, as I had a friend called Amy, she was a Vampire she and I had been friends for about one thousand years.

She was forever frozen at twenty-one. According to her, it was the perfect age to be forever.

However Robert was surprised that I did not flinch and our eyes met, I slowly turned away with embarrassment, not because I had not flinched but because I felt an electric pulse created by me, it was something I had not done in a while well not by accident well not since I had been with Max.

My ex-lover who had not loved me, but had been put under a spell to counter-act my curse of the Phoenix, it was the last time I ever let my feeling show. The day I discovered the truth, was the day I stopped loving someone like him as he took my heart and pretended that nothing happen and left me heart broken.

It was also was the day I said if I ever found him again I would kill him no matter how important he was to another Gods mission, if he got in my way bad luck for them.

"Sorry, of course you may." I said in my elegant voice, as I offered him the microscope.

He looked at the microscope as long as I did.

"Prophase" He agreed, still refusing to look at me.

Instead he kept his eyes on the on the worksheet, filling out our first answer. He placed the next slide down before giving it a quick examination.

"Anaphase" He said.

"May I?" I asked him, this time stopping his hand from moving the slide; once again, I created the same electric pulse.

He flicked away from my touch. However, he still allowed me to look, even if his thoughts were smug. So what! He had two theoretical medicine degrees. I did not care. He was right, yet I did not change my expression when I answered him.

"Anaphase" I agreed, once again I allowed him to write the answer on our worksheet again.

I held my hand out for the next slide; he placed into my hand, giving up on trying not touching my hand.

"Interphase" Before he could ask I had spun the microscope eyepiece in his direction.

"Interphase" This was the only form communication we had until we were finished.

"You know you have nice eyes, amber suits you." I complimented him.

Does she notice everything? He thought.

It was the only response. I smiled at that though and began to bite my lip in an attempt to hide my smile with no luck. I was surprised when he met my eyes again. He was searching for answers in my eyes, as he would get none from my mind.

I met his eyes letting him ponder without much, unfortunate for me my smile had grown more pronounced. It only frustrated him more as he could not figure out what had made me smile. He was going over everything we had said looking for clues. Luck was not on his side as Mr Sand had noticed that we were staring at each other and not concentrating on our work.

"So, Robert did you let Anastasia figure out some of these answers?" Mr Sand Questioned.

Robert was forced to look away from our staring contest, as no one was blinking.

"Anya." He corrected. "She figured out three of the five sides." Mr Sand gave me a look of doubt.

"Were you in the advanced class in Phoenix?" He questioned.

"Yes." I replied.

"Oh, well good thing you two are lab partners." He responded. Before muttering, "It will allow others to learn." I had to use all the strength in me not to say things I shouldn't.

Arg! I hated it when humans murmured things under their breath; it meant that they did not have the guts to say it to your face. Coward!

"It's good to see it snowing. Don't you think?" Robert asked.

I arched my left eyebrow. Did he really think I would believe him? As I was the one who threw a snowball at his brother and it had hit him harder than a normal human. Since it was his way of small talk, I would go with it.

"Yeah. It great" Somehow the words came out awkward.

Thankfully, he was too lost in my facial expression to fully comprehend my tone of voice.

What a weird reaction. Who arch's there eyebrow when we are talking about a safe standard topic? How I wish I could read her mind.

"You like the cold?" he asked, this somehow surprised him.

I shook my head slightly; no, I just said that because I felt like it. He was one weird person, well vampire.

Once again, he was watching my every move trying to solve the puzzle. He was not having much luck.

"Why did you come here?" He demanded. He had given up trying to understand my actions.

"Because, I could," I replied. As if, I was going to tell him the truth. This answer frustrated him. I had to smile. He noticed it too.

"What?" he demanded again.

"Nothing" I replied.

Unable to hide my laughter any longer, I let a quiet laugh. He said nothing but he was fuming.

"Fine I came here, because my mother remarried and she wanted to travel with her new husband, so I figured that I'd give them some times to themselves and come visit Michel." I was not a complete lie, it was what I had told my parents and it worked.

"Oh." I could feel the shame and anger burning of him.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"No, it's okay, just don't many people my life story, so if you would keep it to yourself." I comforted him with a smile.

Why not? This was becoming more fun. The longer he wished for information, the more I could get in return. But how? He speaking interrupted my thoughts.

"When did it happen?" he asked a little too curiously. I let out another sigh and rolled my eyes, before shaking my head. He did not give up.

"Last winter" I replied.

"Why did you not travel with them?" He did not seem to get it.

"Danny travels a lot, lots of business trips. Plus staying with me made my mum unhappy, so I thought if she went with him and I went with my dad to finish school, everyone would be happy." Somehow, I had told him half the truth. I had no idea why but I did.

"What about your happiness?" he asked. He tilted his head slightly side ways to get a better look at my face.

"What about my happiness?" I asked back I had no idea what his question meant.

"So you would give up your happiness to make others happy?" he asked back.

"Yes, and?"

Oh. So she is selfless. That a rare, thing to find in a human.

He thought. Great! I had said too much. I was going to need to get out of here fast if this conversation did not end soon.

"That not fair." He said.

"Life's not fair." I replied.

"You know how to put show, but I think you hide your suffering more than anyone will ever know." I said nothing and looked away.

"Am I right?" he asked smugly.

"Does that really concern you?" I snapped, instantly I regretting snapping at him.

Our conversation had ended due to the fact that I was rude to him. I look at the front of the classroom and sighed. Thankfully, Mr Sand decided he was going to go though the answers to our worksheet. The bell went and I began to gather my books.

"You know for what's it worth you do a good job at hiding your feeling." Robert said before walking off.

It took me a minute to finally calm down. My feelings were of the rails; I had no idea what was wrong with me, what are these feelings I felt inside? I would think about that later, now I had gym and we were doing gymnastics, something I was good at.

Unfortunately, the class was for beginners, after five minutes of the class I was bored, so I stood there watching everyone do their feeble attempts of gymnastics. The coach realised that I was not doing anything. So he called me to the front of the class, in an attempt to embarrass me.

Looking me straight in the eye he said, "Why are you not doing sport?"

"Because I'm bored," I replied. He was outraged. I continued to stare at him.

"Fine as punishment you shall do a full four minute flour routine." He decided.

"Okay." I replied "without or with, any music?"

"Excuse me?"

"Okay I'll take that as no music. Step back people so you can give a girl some room to do as sir asked." I called out to my class.

They all stepped off the blue mat with surprise. I counted to three in my head before starting my routine. I had only done a Front handspring, step out, Round off back handspring, and step out, Round off back handspring, full twisting layout. Before I could do any more I was interrupted.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" our gym teacher demanded.

"Um. A floor routine?" I asked.

"How did you…" he began.

"Hey you said do a floor routine, so I started doing it, then you stop me and demand to know what I'm doing." I replied back.

Thankfully the bell went.

"Have a nice day." I finished before walking off to the change rooms. Blair ran after me.

"Oh my goodness what was that?" she asked with a laugh.

"That was a Front handspring, step out, Round off back handspring, and step out, Round off back handspring, full twisting layout." I replied.

"No! The whole confrontation with our gym teacher?" she asked.

"Oh, that? He asked for it." We were now both changed. We continued to laugh all the way to my bike.

"You know, instead of catching the bus home, you should ride with me on my motorbike." I said.

"No! Way! I'm not sure if I would be able to hold on, let alone get the approval of my parents!" she said in a rush.

"They can't protect you forever, you know." I said as I strapped my helmet on. I held the other helmet out to her. I always had a spare one.

"Well I suppose one ride won't hurt." She said strapping on the other helmet.

We sped off passing everyone, while she held on for her life, lifting her face to the sky, laughing at the top her lungs, I joined her in the laughter as we drove past Robert and his family hopping into the car. We laughed till we arrived at her house. Once she arrived, she pulled herself together and walked off with a smile.

She had enjoyed the ride, I was going to have to that more often as it was quite fun. I sped to get home. I had some work to do.

I got out my The Goddesses Manual. I had a few notes on my list. I knew what to do. I had to find a Goddess who was willing to make a trade with me.

I do something for them and they would sign the correct paper works, which would allow my friends from Phoenix, could move to Forks with me. I knew which Goddess that I would use.

The Goddess of Time. Her wants were simple: pleasure or pain…

I dialled her number; thankfully, she was in her human form when she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Goddess of Time?" I asked.

One could never be sure with us.

"Who I this?" she asked half asleep.

"Why it's the Goddess of Beauty." I replied.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Well…I was kind of hoping that… well… you might need some help and I thought we could make a trade?" I asked softly.

"Why would I need YOUR help?" She asked impolitely.

"Well it sounds like you're in trouble. I thought that if I helped, that you would sign some documents." I sounded like a question.

"What kind of documents?" she asked interested.

"All you need to do is sign your name." I responded.

"Done! Now all you have to do is find a man called Richard Carp. Then tell him if he ever leaves me in my hotel room alone again, I'll tell his ex-girlfriend. Oh and tell him I'm still there if he wants to make up for what he did or call me." The phone went dead.

She had hung up in anger.

It was easy to find the man and to deliver the message. The Goddess of Time showed up and signed the documents easily. I was grateful that some things were easily done then others.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Just a quick message. Thank you all those who pushed me to give you this chapter, including Electric-Blue-Monkey, , staceygirl aka jackbauer, Realifebella, u n i q u e . h a r m o n y and Edward's angst. If I missed you, put it in your review or pm.

Surprises and Thankyous.

I WAS GRATEFUL TO SEE THE SUN RISING WEN I AWOKE. IT NORMALLY

would mean a good day and today was, as today I was having a half-day and then I was going to deliver the great news to my unsuspected friends.

Before long, I would be back to my old self. There was a thin layer of ice on the road, I would have to take my car, it was too unsafe to take my bike, as it would look very suspicious if showed up on my bike, not taking extra 'care' with the ice like everyone else.

I arrived at school turning heads with my car. People seemed to think I had everything; well I did, well almost. I did not know how to feel love anymore. That counted right? Are well I could not care less. I got out of my car, messaging a reminder to Jade so she would not be late... much.

What happen next, happen too fast for me to see the future... until it was too late... I looked up to see Danny's Van dodging Rowans car reversing, but he could not stop when he pulled away and was coming straight at me, tires locked as he tried to put on the brakes against the ice.

I went to jump over my car, I was about to expose my, secrete but suddenly a force threw me to the ground and stopped the van with his body.

When I looked up, there was Robert, again saving me as he shot his ice-cold hands to protect me from the van hitting me. It rebounded of his body and once more, the van was heading towards me this time I was going to go under it, but once more Robert stopped the van; again, he pulled me against my car while he pushed it away with his hands, steadying it.

I was so glad that my car was strong enough to take that amount of strength, as most would have buckled under the pressure. It did not stop there this time the van glass was going to break over my face.

Without warning he moved me further into my car door letting the glass miss both of our faces, but unfortunately that required him to be only centimetres away from my face. I stared at him wide eyed, while he stared at me with mixed emotions of anger and concern.

He had just saved me a lot of explaining and I could not speak.

"Anya, are you okay?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine." I responded.

He still had not moved and he had just inhaled my scent. I was shocked he did not move. I tried to move but he held me in place, well rather, I did not fight his strength.

"Don't move." He responded to my actions, "I think you hit your head."

"Um... No because I don't feel any pain." I replied.

It was true; it would take more than his strength for me to feel pain. He slowly moved back allowing himself to breath. I also fixed my position up. I was now sitting comfortably on the floor. It was nice and cold.

I would have stayed like this if I did not have to listen to the string of screams of.

"Anya, Anya. Hold on Anya."

"Danny, just hold on, we're coming."

I was trying to concentrate without causing suspicion of Robert, who now was trying to fix up the mess he had created for himself. I heard his family's thoughts loud and clear.

What an idiot! Is he trying to ruin everything we have created? Sabrina thought.

There will be a mess to clean up, I hope he fix's it, as if rules are broken, the people responsible should fix it. Harvey thought.

Oh no, what has he done? Hector thought.

They got into their car and drove to the hospital; he was going to get in trouble for a mess I should have stopped. Oh no, what had I done?

"Hey you kid okay?" An EMT talked to us.

He knew Robert, which was one thing that was good.

"I fine." He replied.

The EMT looked at me.

"I'm perfect." I replied gracefully getting out of my sitting position. "Nothing is wrong with me."

"We are still going to have to make sure of that." The EMT replied.

"Well then, I'll meet you there because I don't need a stretcher." I turn to my car.

Blair was on the other side holding my keys in her hand.

"Well save the EMT one headache and let me drive." She said in a smooth voice.

"But off course." I replied.

Neither said no more as it was a losing battle.

We arrived at the hospital only to find that Michel was waiting for us. I quickly moved though the doors that lead to the room that the EMT told me to enter leaving Michel alone. Thankfully, Blair walked over and explained to him what happen because I would not.

I sat on the bed waiting for a doctor to show up. Eventually a nurse took me for a head scan to be safe. My x-rays were fine, but she sent me back to the room anyway. The only problem was the fact that Danny refused to stop his string of apologises and promises. It was a nightmare. Thankfully, Robert came in.

"I am so sorry." Danny began.

"There is nothing to worry about." Robert said. "So what's happening?" he turned to me.

"I'm bored, I'm supposed to be enjoying lunch and I'm stuck in a hospital when there is nothing wrong with me. What do you think?" I answered sarcastically.

He stared at me.

"I'm fine; I just wish I could be doing something else now." I replied honestly, I gave him a half-smile.

Thankfully, a doctor came in. it was Dr. Hamilton. He had blond hair, amber eyes and a lean yet strong figure.

"So, Miss Smith, how are we?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I responded. "Just really bored" I added that in for Robert sake.

"Well everything is in order, so I think you can go home." He said as he checked my head.

His cold touch was relaxing.

"Thank you!" I replied.

I slid off my bed gracefully. Suddenly Michel came in. I could not make a word he was saying.

Unfortunately, Robert and his father walked off. After calming Michel down, I convinced him to go sign paperwork after all I doubt he wanted to hear me try to calm down mum on the phone as he foolishly told her.

As soon as he left I quickly walked to where Roberts Family was having a conversation in a tiny corridor. Their voices were low.

"What was I suppose to do?" I heard him hiss under his breath. "Let her die?"

"This is not about her, this is about us!" his sister Sabrina hissed back.

I stood back and waited for them to notice me. Dr. Hamilton noticed first.

"Let's take this to my office." He said is a hushed voice.

"Oh, don't worry about me I was just hoping to talk to Robert for a minute." I said.

He walked over to me, he was still angry.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Hey," I snapped. "I was just going to say thank you!" I began defensively. "So thank you, you may not realise it but you saved me a lot of explaining. Oh and one more thing, I can keep a secret you know."

Before he could respond, I quickly pecked his cheek. I quickly turned and walked off.

"Shhes, you go to say thank you and people are cold to you, some people." I murmured under my breath for their sakes.

I walked off leaving them to sort out their own family problems.

"See you later Michel." I called as I exited the hospital, catching the keys Blair threw at me.

Leaving all the problems behind as I hit the gas pedal before Michel could chase after me and demand I go home. Yeah right!

I reached Newport within ten minutes. I grateful to all my friends here and that I did not have to wait for them. I could just get to the point.

"Where have you been?" Jade demanded the moment I hoped out of the car.

"There was an accident." I replied.

"What kind of accident?" Jessica asked concern in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked concern also in her voice.

"Tell us everything!" Erin demanded.

"Well first of all, I am fine, but there was a car accident and I was going to have to use my power to stop it, then suddenly a force threw me to the ground and stopped the van their body. When I looked up, there was Robert, again saving me as he shot his ice-cold hands to protect me from the van hitting me. It rebounded of his body and once more, the van was heading towards me this time I was going to go under it, but once more Robert stopped the van; again he pulled me against my car while he pushed it away with his hands, steadying it."

I blurted out fast unable to stop myself then stared again.

"It did not stop there this time the van glass was going to break over my face. Without warning he moved me further into my car door letting the glass miss both of our faces, but unfortunately that required him to be only centimetres away from my face. I was safe but now Roberts families secret is in danger. I can't let his family move because I made a mistake! I should have stopped it but he did!"

I am done oh man!

I had so many mixed emotions that I began to shed tears.

Jade was the first to comfort me with her hug. After ten minutes, I had pulled myself together.

"So last night you were really happy about this afternoon, what did you want to talk to us about?" She tried to make me smile with her favourite cute smile.

I gave her a sly smile.

"Well… you see last night… I did a task for the Goddess of Time and well she signed some documents. And…"

"Get to the point already!" Jade exclaimed unable to hide her excitement jumping up and down.

My smile was now wide with excitement.

"You're moving to Waldport!" I exclaimed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" We all screamed together jumping up and down together.

"We all going to live in Waldport! YES!" They screamed together as we hugged each other.

"And also, your families will move to and the boys are coming to!" I added it now, as we were screaming anyway.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" We screamed again.

"Let's go shopping!" yelled Jade.

We all burst in laughter heading to the shopping centre. The time pasted quickly as we shopped for them to have suitable clothing for Waldport.

I arrived at home pretending to be tired.

"Night, Michel." I called up the stairs.

Once in my room I turned on my Laptop and opened word, I had a letter to write.

To The Hamilton's,

I am writing this letter to address my sincerest apologies. I know you may regret what you did, but you saved my life a whole lot of trouble. More then you will ever know. I am also very grateful to you as you risked your secrete to protect me.

I only hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. I know that keeping a, secrete is hard and I wish I could do more, but I cannot.

You may not know it, but I do know what it is like to keep a, secrete, so I will **not** **tell** anyone **ever**. To keep a secret is hard work, you must dot every 'I' and every 't' crossed; it is a lot of work for one person.

Not that I would be able to tell you if, I did or did not have a, secret

Therefore, I am sorry and thank you.

Yours truly,

Anastasia

I really should not have put the last part, but it was too late to take it back, and they deserved some truth. It took me all night to write the one small paragraph so I was grateful when the clock said four am.

I went to sleep and for the first time I think I was dreaming, as Robert was running but not going anywhere, I did not understand what it meant. It had to be a dream.

I arrived at school early as we had a year biology excursion. Unfortunately, I saw Blake heading in my direction as he saw I was using my bike and he wanted to talk to me about the accident. I knew Robert would be listening so I played my part.

"You're alive!" Blake yelled.

"Blake nothing happen. So get over it." I walked off leaving him shocked, yet his ego not bruised.

I saw Blair and took my chance. Robert, his sister Crystal and his brother Harvey followed from a distance.

"Hey Blair, you would not believe the dress I found yesterday at Newport. It would look so good on you!" I yelled as I ran to meet her. Ok so it was not a full lie.

"I don't know. She began.

"Now listen hear, you're the first person not to bring up yesterday, now let me reward you." I whispered in her ear.

"Well okay, I will try it on. But... when?"

"I was thinking tonight, so tomorrow we can dress up, go to a fancy restaurant, and then go dancing."

"But we're not twenty one!" she exclaimed.

"Not all dancing places serve alcohol. I have a friend Amy, she and I hung out at all these places all the time. Trust me." I was going to win her over.

"Well okay we can try." She admitted in defeat.

"Hey guys get on the bus!" Mr Sand interrupted.

"Now let's go on this field trip!" I said sarcastically, pretending to be enthusiastic.

We both burst out laughing as we sat on the bus. It was my chance to launch into all the details.

"The dress looks like this." I took of my jacket to explain better. "It is a V-neck; well it's a halter neck. It goes to here." I said as I placed my hand midway between my thigh and knee.

I went through all the details, of the dress. Blair asked me a question I had not expected.

"Are you going to the dance?" Was I? No, it was better not to go.

"Nah, I got better things to do that day. Plus I have other arrangements."

"Like what?" She demanded. "Well what are you going to do then?"

Dam! She is good... hmmm... I got it!

"First some shopping, then I'll go to dinner, then I'll go out dancing with complete strangers all night long. After all I'm not spending all night doing partner dancing and how can you dance to music with a beat if you are in a floor length dress?" I explained.

"Yeah, you will have more fun that way, being you." She suddenly scowled.

"What's wrong? I asked concerned about her mood swing.

"My hair won't do as I ask!" she complained.

"Leave that up to me, I always carry hair supplies in my hand bag." I replied.

Before long, I had her hair in low ponytail and using my hair clip to clip it to her head. I fixed up my own hair by putting it into a bun and using chopsticks, I created an 'x' in my bun.

"There, all done." I replied with a sigh.

"Thanks." She smiled at me warmly.

"You're welcome" I smiled. We were now at the place for a field trip. "Ready?"

"Let's go have fun!" she muttered sarcastically.

"Loads" I smiled before we burst into laughter.

Everyone stared at us as we walked by in our own 'private' conversation. Well it was… to most ears.

I welcomed the idea of going back to school, as I did not like the idea of staying here longer than necessary; it was just a green house.

When we arrived back, to our surprise we found everyone in the car park staring at something.

"Let's go check it out!" I urged Blair as I pulled her with me.

"Hey!" she said as I pulled her, she gave up the idea of stopping me quickly and let me pull her.

I suddenly came to abrupt stop. Everyone was around a M3 blue convertible, an exact replica of mine. It took me a minute to figure out who were in the seats.

"Oh, my God, I know those girls, they are my friends from Phoenix," I took a deep breath.

"Jess, Carly, Jade and Erin! What are you doing here?" I almost yelled it as I walked over to Jessica's Car. "Oh my God, you have to meet them!" I said to Blair dragging her with me again.

"Hey!" Jade yelled back as she hoped out of the front seat.

The others got out of the car with her. They waited for me as they leaned on the car. Jade wore black peep toe heels, a black chiffon dress that went to her knees and a white parker on her arm. Her hair was evenly parted with two plaits on either side. Her red bead necklace made her stand out.

"There you are; we were beginning to wonder if this was your school!" Erin exclaimed.

Erin's short hair had a red headband in it. She wore a red strapless top, with a black three-quarter jacket and three-quarter denim jeans. Her red flats making a bold statement.

"Don't worry, it is." I laughed. Only Erin would think that.

"Anyway it would not matter as this is our new school too." Jessica looked at Erin.

She was hopping Erin got her implied meaning. Play human. Jessica wore a flowing green skirt with white leggings; she wore an aqua long sleeved blouse and her black 6-inch heels making her legs look longer. Her dark green parker hung over the car door she leaned on. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"You came!" I exclaimed.

So soon I thought, since we could hear each other's thoughts.

"What did you think that we would leave you here to fend for yourself? Friends stick together!" Carly responded.

As if we could not get here, fast enough.

She wore light blue jeans, with a blue top and a denim jacket; she wore her favourite black boots. The heels she preferred normally involved thick heels, for more support. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail. Once again, Jade was the first one to notice me outfit.

"And you tell us to try and blend in?" She whispered in my ear as we hugged.

"To every rule there is an exception." I whispered back.

She was right though. I was in a short pink skirt with, white legging, a light pink singlet, with my white parker and my white knee high boots. After, we had finished hugging each other. Jade noticed we had company.

"Who is this?" She asked pointing to Blair.

"This is Blair, Blair this is Jessica, Jade, Carly and Erin." As I said each of their names, I pointed to them.

"So this is Waldport, huh." Jade said. Her eyebrows rising as she looked around.

"Yeah, pretty much." Blair responded. She was not afraid that was a good thing, I think…

"Hey. Where are the guys?" I asked to them.

On cue, a car sped around the corner and parked in front of us.

"You called." Jason said.

He was Erin's boyfriend, they fit perfectly as they did so many crazy things in their past lives, and they actually had got better and thought through more things. He had a lot of muscle, as he worked out often. He had thick black hair messy and his green eye filled with excitement. He wore a grey sweater that hugged his chest and a pair of jeans.

Next to him sat Mark, Carly's boyfriend. He had a lean figure, brown hair and grey eyes.

He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans.

Behind him in the back seat sat Luke, Jessica's boyfriend, he had some muscle with curly blond hair and green/blue eyes, he wore a long sleeved top that outlined his muscle, with a pair of jeans.

On the other side sat Ryan, he had red/brownish hair, his eyes were blue, he had muscle but never showed it, which explained why on top of his short sleeved top was a black leather jacket, he also wore a pair of jeans. He smiled at me. He was used to the sarcasm.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the three musketeers and prince charming at my service." I answered.

"Now which one of us is the prince? Jason asked.

"Who do you think?" I asked with a laugh. Ryan took my hand and gave it a kiss. I could hear all the human boys fuming over such a simple gesture.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." I replied. Ryan and I had never dated, but everyone thought it.

We had been under cover many times pretending to be lovers. We had only ever kissed once and that kiss put him in a comer for three months. The only thing we had done together and not denied was that we had been dance partners in Paris for fourteen years in another lifetime. Like my friends and I they were Gods. Except that, we girls were more powerful.

"So how's Diane?" I asked wrapping my arm around him.

"She left, you were right; she does not like long distance relationships." He replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry you'll find someone, I know It." I winked at him. He smiled back.

"Where would I be without you?" he asked.

"Who knows? But I don't think it would be pretty." I laughed again.

"Hey, hey, how are you?" Asked Jason as he picked me up and lifted me into the air.

"Hey, put me down! This instant!" I demanded.

Everyone laughed including Blair. She was quick to adjust.

"Okay, wish granted." Without another word, he dropped me into the snow.

I let out a quick scream as I fell.

"You are so dead." I replied.

He pinned me down in the snow.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Just because I can't hurt you much, does not mean I can't tell your girlfriend what you did in Mexico last summer." I answered with a sly smile.

"You wouldn't?" He asked.

"Would I?"

"What happen last summer in Mexico?" Erin demanded.

"Please don't!" He begged.

"Help me up." I said holding out my hands.

He helped me up and gave me a helpless look. The others started laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh. After all I have plenty of stories that involve Mexico, Italy and France all involving last summer." I replied again with a sly smile.

"You wouldn't?" Jason, Mark and Luke chimed.

Ryan stilled laughed with the girls.

"I am so glad that I never dated any of her friends." Ryan said in a laugh.

"Come on you lot, I'll show you around." I said with a smile.

"But I wanna know what happen last summer in Mexico, Italy and France." Jessica, Erin and Carly chimed as they chased after us.

Jade, Ryan, Blair and I just laughed and kept walking while the others hurried behind. We were in our own world, but I could still tell that everyone in the whole school watched us.

My smile grew more pronounced the more people looked. Blair was on a high; she had never had this much fun in so long she was beginning to enjoyed the attention.

Blair and I lead the way. We walked past Robert and his family. Of course, Jason said something to ruin the mood.

"So that's the guy who saved you." He said in a voice to soft for human ears.

Wonder how well he'd do in a fight against me?

Suddenly a rush of emotions ran through me. I had no control over what I was about to say. I was so glad Blair could not hear me.

"If you ever touch him or his family I'll cut your throat while you sleep!" I threaten.

Everyone thought the same thing.

Jason, you are an idiot!

Thankfully, for everyone Ryan put his arm around me and whispered in my ear.

"Now, now, now, take a deep breath. You know Jason; he always has a smart remark, imagine what it felt like for me as I spent four hours listening to this."

"Yeah, that why I have a motorbike. So I can be alone!" I hissed.

"Hey, don't kill him here, imagine the mess, do it later, you know I don't mind, in fact if you do let me know so I can get front row seats." He whispered back. With that, he smiled. "You see much better."

"Thank you." I whispered he was right I was feeling better.

"The office"

We had arrived.

While everyone got his or her information, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello?" asked the voice.

"Herve? What do you want?" I hissed in a low voice as I walked outside around the corner of the office.

"We have a problem."

"Go on." I knew this was bad.

"I can't find him."

"What, do you mean you can't find him?" I hissed.

"We can't find the vampire who is killing all the people by playing games." I could hear the defeat in his voice.

"Forget about Finn for now, we'll deal with him later, for now just go and get more venom. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye." I took a deep breath in and slowly released it.

I was calm again as I would eventually catch the Vampire that was causing me a lot of time and mess. Then I would show him the true meaning of death. I slowly turned only to find Robert in front of me and quite close. SHIT!

"Anya."

"Robert." He stared at me.

He was waiting for something, but he somehow was keeping his thoughts sealed. Dam him! I decide now would be the better time to give him the letter.

"Here." I dropped the letter in his hand. "Have a good day." I walked back around the corner to find the others exiting.

"Ready?" Blair asked.

"Of course, this way." With that, I lead the way to English as we all had it together.

The day passed as a blur until we had biology. I was in deep conversation with the girls when Robert arrived. He sat down without speaking a word. I continued to talk until Mr Sand called for our attention. I turned around flicking my hair.

You sure like to torment him. Carly thought.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Thankfully the lesson flowed by. Gym was easy; sir did not question what I did as I knew what we were learning.

I could barely wait to be out of school so Blair and I could go shopping. She too could not hold it in.

We drove to her house on my bike, then drove to my house and changed to my car. We arrived at Newport in no time. I lead the way to the shop to where she had to try on the dress.

The moment she put it on, it took my breath away, it looked better on her than it had on me. She had to have it and she did. We got changed in our outfits for dancing and dinner at my house. I wore a strapless knee length dress, with black stilettos.

While Blair borrowed, my black heels with black fake crystals on them. They looked great on her. I did her hair and make-up as well as my own. By six' o clock we were ready and we left. We ate dinner at the same French restaurant that I had eaten at with my other friends.

Then we walked over to the dance place. We walked past the guards, as they knew me. I dragged her to the dance floor and that where we stayed until ten. She looked exhausted but she made it home in one piece.

Once I dropped her off, I headed back to the dance floor until three the following morning. I went through the window to my room, after fixing myself up, I happily fell asleep.

Review. You know you want to!

Thanks for those who do.


End file.
